Casi Angeles - Las problemas de Nicolas Bauer
by NenoSchn
Summary: Casi Angeles Segunda Temporada Nicolas Bauer tiene problemas con Cielo Magico y Malvina Bedoya Augero.. Las chicas estan enamoradas en el... pero el ama solo una de ellas ... LEE!
1. Chapter 1

CASI ANGELES

- Dale rrata rrubia! Que esperas?! - Justina.  
- Deja me en paz Feli... - Lleca.  
- Ey no seas asi Lleca! - Nico.  
- Pero no quiero bailar! - Lleca. - Okay entonces anda en tu cuarto! - Lleca.

Lleca se va, pero viene Malvina.

- Hello! - Malvina.  
- Hola hola hola! - Nico la esta besando.  
- Ayy Nayki como te extranyee! - Malvina lo esta besando.  
- Como que me extranyaste... a donde fuiste? - Nico.  
- En mi cuartoo! - Malvina.  
- Aj bueno... okay... - Nico sigue con los besos.  
De un lado viene Tacho.  
- Aj buenooo... Nico te acuerdas de ese frase: '' El NENE CON EL NENE, LA NENA CON LA NENA'' - Tacho.  
- A sii?! Que lindoo eso fue solo para ustedes para los chicos por que son piratas! - Nico.  
- No hablas asi con los chicos Nayki son muy chicitos. - Malvina.  
- Como chicitos tienen 17 anyos... - Nico.  
- Bueno ... pero no tienen 18 jaja bueno basta y besame! BESAME... - Malvina.  
- Bueno te beso... te besoo... - Nico.

Viene Cielo y esta hablando por telefono.

- Si Salva... bueno ya te dije te amo solo a vos... - Cielo.

Nico corta con los besos.  
- Con quien esta hablando? - Nico.  
- No se... - Justina.  
- Esta hablando con Salvador!- Malvina.  
- Callate Mal.. - Nico.  
- AAj mira Salva, Nico te manda saludoos! - Cielo.  
- Que mala que sos e! - Nico.  
- AJ! Es Hope... me llama Hope! Ya vengo mi amoor! - Malvina. (se valla en su cuarto)  
- Dale Feli andate! - Nico.  
- A donde? - Justina.  
- Eeeen... en la cosina ... - Nico.  
- Y que me voy a hacer alla? - Justina.  
- Okay entonces... andate en el cuarto de los chicos... - Nico.  
- Estan dormiendo! - Justina.  
- No no estan... Tacho esta por ahi! - Nico.  
- Y que me voy a hacer por alla? - Justina.  
- Te vas a hacer un striptiz! - Nico.  
- PERDON?! - Justina.  
- ANDATE! - Nico.

Justina se valla. Nico y Cielo estan solos.

- Corta! - Nico.  
- Un secundo Salva.. que? - Cielo.  
- Corta... corta, corta! - Nico.  
- Pero por que? - Cielo.  
- Bueno corta cuando te digo! - Nico corta el telefono.  
- Que haces? Estas loco? - Cielo.  
- Si estoy loco por vos! - Nico

Nico y Cielo se chapan.

- Basta Nicolas... esto no es bien... vos estas... - Cielo.  
- Si... ya se, ya se... estoy con Malvina pero estoy totalmente enamorado en vos Cielo... - Nico.  
- Pero... no esta bien para Malvina y Salvador.. - Cielo.  
- Pero por que estamos haciendo esto... Yo te amo a vos .. y vos me amas.. por que estas con Salvador? - Nico.

Cielo no habla.

- Dale decime... o sea que... - Nico esta callado con el beso de Cielo. - Mmm... esto me gusta... - Nico.  
- Te amo! TE AMO! - Cielo.  
- QUe dijiste? - Nico.  
- TE amo Nicolas... te amo mucho... sos amor de mi vida... estoy totalmente enamorada en vos.! - Cielo.  
- No... no estoy sonyando no? - Nico.  
- No ... es realidad... Te amo Nicolas! - Cielo.

Se besan otra vez... Pero en este momento viene Malvina.

- QUE HACEN?! - Malvina.  
- Nooo! Nada no hacemos nada... solo charlamos... que haces Cielo... - Nico.  
- LOS VI! Como podiste Nicolas?! SOS UNA PIRATA TE ODIO! - Malvina.  
- No Malvina... - Cielo.

Malvina se valla y Cielo la sigue.

- Malvina abri la puerta por favor! No seas asi... - Cielo.  
- Andate SKY! Como podiste? Crei que sos mi amiga como podiste?! - Malvina.

Viene Nico.

- Malvina.. Ey soy yo Nayki! - Nico.  
- NO QUIERO HABLAR CON VOS PIRATA! - Malvina (llore).

Viene Justina.

- Que paso con Malvina? - Justina.  
- Nada Feli... - Nico.  
-NO ES NADA ...  
- Bueno.. yo y Cielo ... - Nico.  
- NOO! No puede ser! - Justina.  
- Volvieron! - Malvina.  
- No volvimos Malvina por favor abri la puerta! - Cielo.  
- Como que no volvimos? - Nico.  
- IIIJ! - Justina.  
- Nicolas, no es el tiempo ahora para hablar de eso! Andate! - Cielo.  
- SI ANDATE PIRATA! - Malvina.  
- No no me voy a ir! - Nico.  
- Jefesito... - Justina.  
- Que? - Nico.  
- Creo que... - Justina.  
- No vos no creas nada! - Nico.  
- Hola SALVA... como estas... bueno escuchame... Nico y Cielo.. - Malvina.  
- MALVINA NOOO! - Nico, Cielo y Justina.  
- Te mandan saludos... - Malvina. - Como estas Salva?  
- Ayy... - Cielo.  
- Y que va a pasar ahora? Volvimos o no? - Nico.  
- Y a mi me interesa eso... - Justina.  
- Feli.. - Cielo.  
- QUe? ... Ay buenoo... BUENO ... - Justina se valla.  
- Mira Nicolas... creo que... - Cielo.  
- Que? - Nico.  
- Creo que no esta bien para que seguimos con esto... mira que paso con Malvina... y si Salvador ...  
- Ya se ... ya se...

Malvina esta escuchando.

- Creo que es tiempo de decir basta de esto... vos seguis con Malvina y yo con Salvador... eso que paso hoy... NO PASO NADA! okay? No paso nada! - Cielo.  
- No paso... si paso Cielo! Paso! - Nico.  
- Nico ... no podemos lastiar mas... Malvina esta sufriendo ... - Nico.  
- Y yo estoy sufriendo tambien... yo te amo Cielo... y si vos me dejas ahora yo me voy hacer solo! - Nico.  
- Que? - Cielo.  
- Si Cielo... SOLO... ahora podes ir con Salvador... pero creo que sabias.. que te amo mas de mi vida Cielo... mas de mi vida... - Nico.

Malvina esta llorando.

- Mira Nico... yo te amo tambien pero... no quiero que los otros sufren por que vos y yo estamos juntos. - Cielo.  
- Bueno y vos no sufras? No te sientes mal por que lo estas mentiendo a Salvador que lo amas? No te sientis mal? - Nico.  
- Si me siento mal pero...- CIelo.  
- Pero que? - Nico.  
- Basta Nicolas estoy harta! - Cielo.  
- Si, si basta... basta ... - Nico.

Nico la chape a Cielo.  
Se estan chapando y cuando Malvina sali del cuarto...

- AYY! - Malvina- Se valla en el cuarto otra vez! - Ay Malvina No... Cielo.

Cielo y Nico se estan mirando.

FIN DE CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2

CASI ANGELES CHAPTER 2

Esto paso:

- Si me siento mal pero...- CIelo.  
- Pero que? - Nico.  
- Basta Nicolas estoy harta! - Cielo.  
- Si, si basta... basta ... - Nico.

Nico la chape a Cielo.  
Se estan chapando y cuando Malvina sali del cuarto...

- AYY! - Malvina- Se valla en el cuarto otra vez! - Ay Malvina No... Cielo.

Cielo y Nico se estan mirando.

AHORA:

Nico esta en la cocina con Lleca.

- Mira papu... las mujeres son personas que no saben que quieren.. - Nico.  
- Que? - Lleca.  
- Si.. mira ... un ejemplo... esta naranja es una mujer... - Nico.  
- Si.. - Lleca.  
- y estas manzanas son hombres... esta naranja esta enamorada en una de estas manzanas... pero para que no la lastime a otra manzana ella esta con esa... - Nico.  
- E.. para para... no te etendi... - Lleca.  
- Bueno es muy claro papu... esta naranja esta enamorada en una de las manzanas ... pero la naranja no quiere estar con la manzana que la ama por que otra manzana va a ser lastimada... etendiste? - Nico.  
- mmmm... SI! Si muy claro... - Lleca.  
- Esoo Papuu! - Nico.  
- Peeero... ahora tengo que ir.. - Lleca.  
- A donde? - Nico.  
- No se... - Lleca.  
- Bueno dale.. (lo besa) cuidate! - Nico.

Lleca se va.

- A donde dijo que va a ir? - Nico.

Viene Vale.

- Que haces gato? - Vale.  
- Nada ... che por que tanto gato gato gato? - Nico.  
- No se... un habito... - Vale.  
- Paso algo? - Nico.  
- No... nada... - Vale.  
- Dale sentate ... contame que te paso... - Nico.  
- Bueno... el tronco... todo este tiempo dice: ''AHORA NO VALERIA'', no me siento bien... siento que no me ama mas... - Vale - Noo... es Rama ... el es muy sensible... el no es asi... - Nico.  
- Ya se Nico que es Rama pero ... no es ... - Vale.

Viene Mar.  
- NO ME LLAMAS MAS PERRNO! - Mar.  
- EPAAA! Que paso? - Nico.  
- Que pasa... Thiago pasa ... eso pasa! - Mar.

Viene Tefi y no dice nada.

- Epaa.. que mala es esta chica... - Nico.  
- Perdon? - Tefi.  
- Hola Nico como estas, que haces? Estoy bien Tef gracias, y vos como estas? - Nico.  
- Estoy bien gracias - Tefi.

Las chicas se reian.

- Por que se reian brujas! - Tefi (se valla).  
- No Tefi para... VENI TEF! - Nico.  
- Deja la... - Vale.  
- No es bueno esto... y ella es una de nosotros. - Nico.  
- No Nico... ella es una de los MAN... - Mar.  
- Bueno y Vale es una de los MAN y que? - Nico.  
- Bueno... - Mar.

Viene Malvina pero cuando lo vi a Nico se escapo.

- NO MALVINA PARA... VENI POR ACA! - Nico.

Ahora estan en la rea principal de la casa. Pero en el piso superior esta Cielo.

- Malvina para... escuchame... - Nico.  
- No quiero hablar con piratas... - Malvina.  
- Mira Malv... escuchame... ya se ... hace una estupidesa... te menti pero... - Nico.  
- Pero que? - Malvina.  
- Pero... (la ve a Cielo)... CIELO QUE HACES AHI?! - Nico.  
- Yo? Nada! - Cielo.

Malvina se va.

- No Malvina para... - Nico.

El telefono de Cielo suena.  
- Hola... - Cielo. - Hola quien es? - Hola princesa! - JC (Juan Cruz)  
- QUe quieres? - Cielo.  
- Yo quiero muchas cosas - JC - Sabes que... no me importa que quieres CHAU! - CIelo.  
- Sabes que va a pasar con Nico si me cortes? - JC - QUe? QUe va a pasar? Te vas a matar lo? - Cielo.  
- Correcto! - JC.  
- No te creo! - Cielo.  
- A si? ... bueno... donde esta tu querido Nico ahora? - JC - Que te importa? - Cielo.  
- Busca lo! - JC - No estoy tan seguro que es muy bien.  
- Que? - Cielo. - ME CORTO?!

Cielo asustada esta corriendo por las escaleras. Corriendo encuentra a Justina.  
- VOS! - Cielo.  
- Que pasa Capitana?! - Justina.  
- Que quieren de Nico? - Cielo.  
- Quien? - Justina.  
- JUAN CRUZ! - Cielo.

Viene Nico.

- Que paso con Juan Cruz? - Nico.  
- Ayy Nico estas bien POR DIOS! - Cielo. (lo abraza)  
- Que pasa Cielo? - Nico.  
- Nada... me llama Juan Cruz y me conto algo... no es importante... - Cielo ( lo abraza otra vez) - Mira Nico... yo estuve pensando sobre eso que paso hoy... y etendi que tienes razon!  
- Que? - Nico.  
- Tienes razon... Yo te amo y vos me amas, entonces tenemos ser juntos. Te amo mi amor. - Cielo.  
- Yo te amo tambien... - Nico.

Se chapan.

FLASHBACK:

Malvina esta con Nico en su cuarto.  
- Mira Malvina ... ya se que no es bien eso lo que hice pero... - Nico.  
- Pero que? - Malvina.  
- Yo te amo a vos... solo a vos...- Nico.  
- COmo ? Pero vos le dijiste a Cielo que la amas a ella... - Malvina.  
- Ya se ... pero eso lo dije por que es embarazada... - Nico.  
- Enserio? - Malvina.  
- Te amo solo a vos... te amo de momento cuando te conoci... en Madrid... - Nico.  
- AA si... entonces VOLVIMOS? - Malvina.  
- Volvimos! - Nico.

Se chapan.

REALIDAD:

- Que paso con Malvina? - Cielo.  
- Nada... no queria hablar con migo... - Malvina.  
- Ay... bueno pero y tiene razon... es muy malo lo que hicimos... a de mas ella es la mama de Hope... - Cielo.  
- Y vos ... como esta tu bebe? - Nico.  
- Esta muy bien... y sabes que ... queria decirte ayer pero no tenia oportunidad... Es tuyo Nicolas... - Cielo.  
- QUE? - Nico.  
- SI ... es tuyo... este bebe aca... es tuyo... - Cielo.  
- Pero como puede ser? - Nico.  
- Bueno... es largo me voy a esplicarte manyana. - Cielo.  
- AY! No puedo creer ... es mio! - Nico.  
- SI es tuyo... - Cielo.

Viene Caridad.

-Que hacen gauchos enamorados? - Cari.  
- Nada Cari... - Cielo.  
- VENI CARI... DAME UN ABRAZO! - Nico (la abraza).  
- AYY que te pasa senyor? - Cari.  
- Llamame Nico! - Nico.  
- Bueno Nico. - Cari.  
- Me voy a tener otro hijo... - Nico.  
- QUe? Malvina esta embarazada otra vez? - Cari.  
- Noo... - Nico.  
- Jaja no Cari, yo estoy embarazada! - Cielo.  
- AA ENSERIO! AYY TE FELICITO CIELO! - Cari (la abraza) - aa mira lo Nico no es tonto esta jugando con dos minas! - QUe? - Cielo.  
- jajaja Cari con su frases. - Nico.  
- Mira Nico... si me voy a encountrar que estas con otra... me voy a matar te! - Cielo.  
- UUU que mala Cielo! - Cari.

FIN DE CHAPTER 2 


End file.
